powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Sentai Hero Getter
It has three sections, each used alternately and in order as TV-size ending themes for the show. The lyrics feature all thirty-four sentai prior to Gokaiger, then ends as a Gokaiger theme as most ending themes would for sentai shows. After Gokaiger, a new version was released, Super Sentai Hero Getter ~Now & Forever Ver.~, which supplants Gokaiger as the main element of the song, and replaces the last two lines in the stanza with tribute lines to Gokaiger and the succeeding series, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. At the same time, a twist on the song was released, Zangyack Getter, which was sung by Hirofumi Nojima, Gaku Shindo, Kikuko Inoue and Koji Ishii in character as Warz Gill, Barizorg, Insarn, and Damaras respectively. Romanized Lyrics Gallery Gokai Change 1 - Gorenger.jpg|Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Gokai Change 2 - JAKQ.jpg|J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Gokai Change 3 - Battle Fever.jpg|Battle Fever J Gokai Change 4 - Denziman.jpg|Denshi Sentai Denziman Gokai Change 5 - Sun Vulcan.jpg|Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan (w/ Gokai Green & Gokai Pink) Gokai Change 6 - Goggle V.jpg|Dai Sentai Goggle V Gokai Change 7 - Dynaman.jpg|Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Gokai Change 8 - Bioman.jpg|Choudenshi Bioman Gokai Change 9 - Changeman.jpg|Dengeki Sentai Changeman Gokai Change 10 - Flashman.jpg|Choushinsei Flashman Gokai Change 11 - Maskman.jpg|Hikari Sentai Maskman Gokai Change 12 - Liveman.jpg|Choujuu Sentai Liveman Gokai Change 13 - Turboranger.jpg|Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Gokai Change 14 - Fiveman.jpg|Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Gokai Change 15 - Jetman.jpg|Choujin Sentai Jetman Gokai Change 16 - Zyuranger.jpg|Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger Gokai Change 17 - Dairanger.jpg|Gosei Sentai Dairanger Gokai Change 18 - Kakuranger.jpg|Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Gokai Change 19 - Ohranger.jpg|Chōriki Sentai Ohranger Gokai Change 20 - Carranger.jpg|Gekisou Sentai Carranger Gokai Change 21 - Megaranger.jpg|Denji Sentai Megaranger Gokai Change 22 - Gingaman.jpg|Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Gokai Change 23 - GoGo-V.jpg|Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V Gokai Change 24 - Timeranger.jpg|Mirai Sentai Timeranger Gokai Change 25 - Gaoranger.jpg|Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Gokai Change 26 - Hurricaneger.jpg|Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger (w/ Lightning Speed Gouraiger) Gokai Change 27 - Abaranger.jpg|Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger (w/ Gokai Pink) Gokai Change 28 - Dekaranger.jpg|Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Gokai Change 29 - Magiranger.jpg|Mahou Sentai Magiranger Gokai Change 30 - Boukenger.jpg|GoGo Sentai Boukenger Gokai Change 31 - Gekiranger.jpg|Jūken Sentai Gekiranger Gokai Change 32 - Go-Onger.jpg|Engine Sentai Go-Onger Gokai Change 33 - Shinkenger.jpg|Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Gokai Change 34 - Goseiger.jpg|Tensou Sentai Goseiger 5 Extra Rangers.jpg|Extra Rangers 5 Bangai Heroes.jpg|Bangai Heroes 15 Sixth Rangers.jpg|Sixth Rangers 199 Hero Great Battle - Gokai Silver.png|Gokai Silver 199 Hero Great Battle - AkaRed.jpg|AkaRed Korean version (Captain Force) The Korean dub of Gokaiger entitled Power Rangers Captain Force, which aired in South Korea, featured a Korean version of Super Sentai Hero Getter. However, only the third and last section of the song, showcasing the teams from Gaoranger to Goseiger, is translated, even though all 34 Sentai are still included in the series. The names of the Sentai are translated into the Korean versions which were released under the Power Rangers title (Gaoranger - Jungle Force, Hurricaneger - Ninja Storm, Abaranger - Dino Thunder, Dekaranger - SPD, Magiranger - Magic Force, Boukenger - Treasure Force, Gekiranger - Wild Spirits, Go-Onger - Engine Force, Shinkenger - Blade Force, Goseiger - Miracle Force). Despite this, Captain Force still uses a rotation of three ending sequences just as Gokaiger does, so the Korean version of the Gaoranger to Goseiger section is also played over the first sequence (Gorenger to Liveman) and the second sequence (Turboranger to Timeranger). Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Songs